


A Fool's Wager

by youlooklikepan



Series: Gawain and the Green Knight challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should really have known better than to wager against Guinevere's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermitknut's Gawain and the Green Knight drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> the duty I deserve  
> in one year and one day.  
> Does no one have the nerve  
> To wager in this way?’

Let no one say Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot lacks in courage, Merlin thought in wry amusement as he watched his friend saunter over to Lancelot then lean close enough to whisper something in his ear. Still there was much to be said for Gwaine's daring Merlin decided, especially when Lancelot got to his feet and followed his fellow knight out of the room instead of drawing away as Merlin had expected.

Except now he owed Elyan a day of servitude on top of his chores for Arthur. He really should have known better than to wager against Guinevere's family.


End file.
